Five Times
by Natarii-loves-Chocolate-milk
Summary: Before Yuuri ever gets to St. Petersburg, he has to get to Russia. And its not made any easier when Viktor has to leave without him. ABO AU/Omegaverse


Viktor had never really been unhappy.

True, he'd had his own share of struggles and heartache, but he had never felt his life was really lacking. He had very few memories of his father but all of them were good, and his mother and Yakov had more than made up for his lack of presence.

After meeting Yuuri however, he had found something he hadn't realised was missing in the first place, and everything was _better_.

It was a strange feeling, but one he absolutely refused to trade away, or otherwise part with. Yuuri might not have marked him yet, but Viktor didn't care. Yuuri was his mate, and he would go feral on anyone who tried to tell him otherwise.

Before Yuuri could move to St. Petersburg however, there was one problem they still had to deal with; visas.

After the Grand Prix Final, he and Viktor had talked, and together they decided their next home be in Russia. There, Yuuri would join the omega's home rink; it would let Viktor continue to train the young alpha whilst working with his former coach and rink mates, and Yuuri would even be able to maintain his dance classes with Lilia (Minako had asked them to send her an autograph). He also wanted to take a Russian language course, but that wasn't essential. Between Viktor and the fluency of English amongst the other skaters there, Yuuri would be fine.

In any event there was a great deal of paperwork to organise, and this time, it wasn't going to happen halfway through the skating might have got away with it for a while, but even he had had to apply for a visa in the months leading up to the Grand Prix. Not even he had been able to evade international customs law forever.

Likewise, considering his would-be mate would be spending a significant amount of time there, Yuuri didn't exactly want to get on the bad side of the Russian was more practical, and simply didn't have Viktor's flair for waving these matters aside; thus, while Yuuri arranged transport for some of his things, the omega would be heading home by himself.

In all honesty, it was a good idea — Viktor knew this. For one thing his small, functional but bland apartment had been put up for rent when he shipped its entire contents to Japan and paid up his rent with the landlord. If he and his fiancé were to live together (along with beloved Makkachin), then they would need suitable habitation. It would also be easier to fill in more of the dreaded paperwork there to ensure Yuuri's visa application went as smoothly as possible.

Viktor also needed to speak to his mother before introducing her to Yuuri. They had spoken on the phone in broken English and the few smattering phrases of Russian which the skittish alpha had picked up in the almost-year spent together, but that was was often called outlandish (or as Phichit phrased it, ' _extra_ '), but he wasn't so wild that he would simply turn up at his childhood home with his fiancé in tow. No, this was a different level of seriousness that even he didn't dare overlook.

 _Poor Mama_ , he mused, chastising himself a little. _I always give her such surprises._

Her face when he video-called after the final in Barcelona…he couldn't quite work out if she was happy, or simply so stunned that she had no recourse but to cry. If his father had been alive still Viktor would certainly expected a clout on the ear upon his return for frazzling the poor omega woman's nerves so much. Despite frequent teasing and surprises however, he loved his mother dearly, and wanted to have a chance to speak to her in person before Yuuri arrived. She had worked hard to help him reach where he was today, and without her he would have been utterly lost during his early career. He hadn't been home in years, and the visit was long overdue.

The video which had caught his attention so swiftly had been right after a slew of competitions. He hadn't even _seen_ her after the season had ended. No sooner had he gone back to his flat for a well earned lie in and recovery from the jet lag than he had been calling an international courier for his belongings and booking another flight. Or at least, this was how it had felt.

He also needed to come of his suppressants before the next season started, and so far, this was not something his darling Yuuri was prepared for. In a way, Viktor wasn't either — he hadn't experienced a heat for such a long time that the notion of sharing one so suddenly wasn't a comforting thought. Once Yuuri came to Russia, the subject would be discussed more openly — they had already agreed to this. For now, slight kisses, the reassuring bands of gold, and (when Yuuri was feeling particularly bold, in moments which made Viktor feel _spoiled_ and _seduced_ ) intense but gentle scenting was enough for both of them.

"It's going to take months to get the application through," Viktor bemoaned in English, putting aside his chopsticks and setting aside the bowl (the last of the katsudon he would be having for a while). "Are you sure you won't come?" he pouted, yawning and stretching as Yuuri scrubbed his hair with a towel.

"I still don't have a passport, so I can't," Yuuri reminded him.

Ah, yes, there was that too. Yuuri's passport had expired after the Grand Prix Final. _Дерьмо́_. It would take another couple of weeks for that to come back renewed, and then the business and transit visas would have to be taken to the Russian consulate. If Yuuri weren't so stubborn, Viktor might have been tempted to stay in Hasetsu. Frankly, it seemed far easier (and faster) to apply for Japanese citizenship instead.

"I need to sort things but it'll work out — with any luck I'll be flying over before Four Continents begins. It's the best idea; don't you want to work under Yakov on your own programmes?" Yuuri asked. "You'll have to burn off all those katsudon too."

Viktor huffed. "I can feel the muscle burn already," he sighed. "Yakov is going to be so grumpy. And you're leaving me all alone to fend him off. What a mean Alpha you've become Yuuri — I'm shocked."

Yuuri ignored him, settling for drying his hair some more as Viktor watched his would-be mate. Yuuri's hair was rather flyaway in the mornings and raggedy after the shower. Even outside of the rink, he used a lot of product to keep it tame, his only show of any liked watching him when he dried it, running his fingers through occasionally when it wasn't quite dry enough to be damp, but had lost enough wetness that it was fluffy.

Once dried, and Yuuri had taken his bowl top the kitchen for washing, they left the private room the Katsuki family used for meals and headed along the corridor to his room. Sliding under the covers as Yuuri dropped his glasses onto the nightstand, Viktor waited until the younger man had he burrowed close and wrapped around his mate like he was a teddy bear.

"It's going to be so quiet around here tomorrow night," Yuuri sighed. He shifted only slightly in Viktor's arms to make himself more comfortable.

"So you _are_ going to miss me!"

"I never said I wouldn't," Yuuri mumbled. "But its-"

"Important, yes, of course" Viktor felt another huff coming on. "But still — you'll call every day." The words weren't so much a request as a set proclamation. "And make sure Yuuko records your practices so I can watch them," he added.

"I will," Yuuri nodded. "Makkachin will be upset. She's got used to having two humans," he mused, smiling his shy, but earnest little smile back as Viktor nuzzled for his scent; beaches and snow (and that tiny little bit of something which gently reminded everyone that despite appearances, Yuuri was indeed an Alpha).

"All the more reason to come with me tomorrow! I can buy you a plane ticket! I'll finally get you into first class!" Viktor grinned again as Yuuri cuddled back, their bodies fully entangled beneath the warmth of the covers.

"No," Yuuri repeated; the warmth apparently had been making him more comfortable too, because his grip became a little firmer. Pulling himself the short distance up, he pressed their lips together.

Viktor sighed again, though with less dramatics this time, enjoying the gentle attention. Always gentle — Yuuri was never pushy. He was encouraging instead, but he wasn't completely immune to his own biology. Viktor had seen some of the secondary gender stereotypes in his mate on occasion, it just took a lot to bring them 'd first seen it on the ice, but then in other places too.

Such as when they indulged a little, like now. The kisses would start small, then become firmer, more sure, and then encouraging, with gentle flicks of tongue over Viktor's lips until they parted. When a slight tinge of contented sweetness peeked into Viktor's scent through the drab aroma of suppressants and blockers, Yuuri _always_ found his confidence. His grip turned a little firmer and with encouraging arms wrapping around his back, in a few moments Yuuri was on top of him. The change in position — closer, more intimate — riled Viktor in many good ways. He loved seeing his mate come out of his insecurities. It was so _enthralling_.

A contented sound hummed in his throat, his hands beginning their own adventure as Yuuri's tongue slipped between his lips. Gripping Yuuri's thighs, Viktor pulled him closer, gasping a little as Yuuri's fingers, which had been previously unoccupied, pressed gently over the scent glands on his neck.

It wasn't ticklish, but firm, insistent, and _oh_ , that felt _nice_. Scent was starting to surround the two of them. Not strong enough to fill the room, but enough to stir a little more arousal in them both.

Viktor couldn't help but let out a little keen as Yuuri's hands tightened through his hair, firm and gentle as he lapped gently at the unmarked flesh on his neck instead. This was even nicer. Viktor's body was flooded with a warmth, slowly building and building, so silently and secretly that it wasn't until his skin began to tinkle and he felt arousal in his groin and belly that it became shoulders twisted arching his body, easier to let the alpha clai— wait.

No. They had to wait. Why did they have to wait? Viktor couldn't remember. Whining as Yuuri's mouth left his glands ( _No! Why?_ ), he was cut of by a gasp and his own hand flying over his mouth as those same lips moved further and further down his chest, to settle in firm circles just inside his slicked hole. He couldn't let Yuuri's parents and sister hear this, but just because they had agreed to hold off on mating (and spending one of Viktor's heats together) did not mean complete and utter innocence.

"Viktor?" Yuuri asked in a heavy whisper — he always had to check, and it made Viktor's heart melt every time he did. In reply, Viktor let out a soft, silent cry, an encouraging sound meant only for his mate's ears. His hand gripped Yuuri's where it had stopped atop one of his thighs, holding it in place. He whined impatiently, and Yuuri nodded.

The cool air slipped down over his hips as they both worked to shrug off each other's boxers, then Yuuri was on him. Viktor's hands curled into his hair as the alpha swallowed his cock without a flinch, doing his best to muffle the gasps and moans spilling from his lips.

The first time they'd done this, Viktor was secretly sure Yuuri had lied about never having a bond-mate. Then Phichit had confirmed it was no lie. Now Viktor could only assume his mate had an inbuilt, instinctive knack for erotica (it was the only way to explain why the self-confessed virgin alpha was so phenomenal with his tongue and had zero gag reflex).

The shivers of pleasure coursed through Viktor all the way up to his shoulders, draining down his spine and depleting his brain of rationale as it did so. His gasps of arousal fell freely, and then he whimpered, brazenly arching his neck to one side as one of Yuuri's fingers slid further into him without warning. Luckily for both of them, in contrast to his usual blazing personality, Viktor wasn't loud at all when his mate offered such attention.

A second finger joined the first, rubbing his slicked walls so perfectly, Yuuri's lips wrapped around him, his tongue sensitive on his hardness too. Whimpering desperately, Viktor was caught between pushing down against his mate's fingers, or trying to find relief up inside his almost came, but his alpha had other ideas. Whimpering as Yuuri pulled his lips away with a small, shiver inducing ' _pop_ ', Viktor flailed a little, trying to grab hold of him, encourage him, get him to just—

A full moan spilled from his lips as yuuri lifted his hips a little, pushing a third finger inside. "I want to watch you," Yuuri mumbled, his hands holding their two hard erections together, bending low over his mate to continue the wondrous assault with his fingers. "I want to see you when you come," he added, bending further and pressing onto Viktor a loving but fumbled kiss.

Fogged and high with arousal, Viktor could only keen his agreement as his fiancé descended upon him, lost in his own intense arousal and determination to please. Sometimes Viktor wished Yuuri would be more selfish, but how was he to argue at such a moment?

His spine tensed with volts of bliss as, his alpha's lips pressing deliberate kisses to his neck. It just felt like further torture. Blissful, unrelenting, torture. Yuuri was stroking his length, to match the press of his fingers, but every time he felt like he was about to come, he slowed.

Or worse, he stopped his body in its tracks with a gentle but firm squeeze. "Yuuriii…" Viktor gasped feeling slightly desperate now, sure his scent was rolling off him without control in its attempts to lure the Japanese alpha in. It didn't work — much to his delight, Yuuri was merciless when they were intimate, and his mate ignored his plea until he was whining blabbering mess of want and his scent was so thick that it tripped the scent blocker on the door. Then, finally, chest heaving breathlessly and a long moan and Russian swears on his lips, Viktor found his release.

* * *

"Are you sure you're really a virgin?" Viktor couldn't help groaning, half tired, half turned on again as those same slicked fingers wiped some of the cum which had landed on Yuuri's face away, and were then licked clean. "Because you definitely don't seem like it sometimes."

Not that Viktor could say much. He'd had one significant sexual relationship, shared a heat with a girl from Yakov's rink when her cycle went crazy between skating seasons, and had one experience with a Heat Contractor in Vancouver after the Olympic finals had set his own off. That was it. Certainly not enough to avoid calling himself a hypocrite; the life of a bachelor indeed. Yakov got too creative with his wording sometimes - Viktor was certain he was the source of all that press propaganda.

The point was, even with that limited experience, it had all been pretty safe. All of his previous partners had been omegas too. Even the heat contractor he barely remembered (it had been hazy after a point, but he'd been clear enough to sign the papers Georgi has whisked under his hotel room door before the man arrived). Never an alpha — that was a one time thing. He liked alphas. A great deal, but he was a romantic at heart too. Viktor had always hoped when he did meet a good alpha that it would be person who gave his love story a happy ending.

He was glad he'd waited to meet Yuuri,his shy alpha. Yuuri was new to him in more ways than the younger man thought, and yet…how could just sit there and do absolutely filthy things with his fingers and tongue without even noticing?

Maybe he should ask Phichit again, with more insistence this time.

"It's not like I was completely celibate." Yuuri flushed, face and cheeks going completely red as he caught the tone of Viktor's gaze. "I've watched stuff, bought magazines…sometimes," he mumbled, his own breathing a little harsh, but not from his mate's gaze as Viktor looked down at his lingering erection, Yuuri flushed even redder, pulling the blankets over his groin quickly.

"Ignore it," he said quickly, his voice faltering a little.

"Yuuri… this is hardly fair." Viktor pouted. "You always get me off, so why won't you let me help you out too?" He sulked. "You're even knotting this time — isn't that uncomfortable when you're not in rut?"

His mate just seemed to flush even more; looking closely as he was, Viktor could see the tightness in his shoulders and brow, and the slight sheen of sweat on his cheeks and collar bone that betrayed that he was indeed uncomfortable.

"Yuuri," Viktor whined, ensnaring his alpha in his arms and flopping them both onto the pillows. "Please don't tell me you're embarrassed." He sighed dramatically. "Honestly, Yuuri, you just tounged my glands, hand-jobed me to the high heavens, and fucked me with your fingers, and that wasn't anything we haven't done before. You have that effect on me too _Поросёночек_ ," Viktor smiled simply — it was the truth in all its sincerity. "Your alpha side is sexier than you realise, especially when you ravish me like that." He added a wink for extra charm.

Yuuri choked, and Viktor rolled so he could cross his arms on his mate's chest. Not only could he give his mate the most adoring, imploring look he could make, he could also keep Yuuri from running off for another shower, as was his habit.

"We are engaged, are we not? Surely it's not too difficult for me to at least give you a blow job? I'm starting to worry a little that our physical relationship is rather one sided," Viktor frowned. "Or do you not want me to?"

Yuuri was very good at blushing these days, but he managed to find his voice. "No! That's not — of course not! It's just…new. I'm not used to reacting like this so much and…" he looked away, perhaps realising it was impossible for his face to turn another shade of red, and seeking other ways to show embarrassment instead.

"And what?" Viktor asked, sensing his mate was opening up, giving his own glands a gentle nuzzle. Yuuri's scent was still sterile from suppressants but Viktor had caught his scent had been during the Cup of China, during the programme that had blown away Yuuri's then insecurities. It had been utterly intoxicating — Viktor was sure if Yuuri hadn't doused himself in scent spray on the way to the kiss and cry he'd have started getting slick right there in the rink.

He couldn't wait until they could both stop taking them.

"Nothing," Yuuri said stubbornly, pulling his glasses off and depositing them on the bedside table, a clear indication that this was the end of the discussion. "It's fine Viktor — you've got an early start tomorrow remember? Bad enough we already misbehaved."

And with that, Viktor snuggled closer, growling petulantly — he'd forgotten about the flight for a moment. Of course Yuuri would insist on being _reasonable_. He was sure there was something lingering, but Yuuri had a flight was ridiculously early — 2:00am — and he would be awake again in six hours. His mother would be meeting him at the airport, but he had a twenty-two hour flight first. He had to try and counter for the six hour time difference, and it had been the best one he had the landing between 7:00 and 8:00pm would potentially negate any jet lag, but it would be a lonely flight without Yuuri or Makkachin (who had not been approved for the flight in time, and so would also be returning with Yuuri).

"You're right," he sighed, burying his nose into Yuuri's hair. "I still wish you were coming with me though."

A comforting rumble began to emerge from his mate, almost like a purr, but deeper. Something distinctly alpha. "I'll miss you too Viktor," Yuuri said quietly.

The words were small, but he really didn't have to say any more than that. Starting to purr back, Viktor pulled his mate close, the smaller alpha tucking his head beneath his chin.

Sleep did not come easily, but even being able to rest in each other's presence for one last night was enough to ease their concerns for the moment.

* * *

[Дерьмо́ - _Shit]_  
 _[Поросёночек_ \- _Piglet]_

* * *

Many thanks to orangscarfblueglasses on Tumblr for correcting and ensuring the Russian language is not butchered by my blatant ineptitude. Many, many thanks! She also has some _wonderful_ resources for YOI fandom writers for St. Petersburg! This fanfic is now Beta-ed by the Wonderfull _Queen!_ You can find them at Tumblr as sea-goddess-amphitrite!


End file.
